


Fool Me Once

by TrueMyth



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Dream Sex, Episode: s02e20 Look Who's Stalking, F/M, Mentions of Kendall Casablancas/Logan Echolls, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Season/Series 02, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueMyth/pseuds/TrueMyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unseen scenes from the end of “Look Who’s Stalking,” episode 2x20. What was Kendall doing there anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool Me Once

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the loveathons “Gotcha” Challenge (on LiveJournal). Betaed by the totally kick-ass jaggedreality.

She began with his chest, marveling at the way Logan’s eyes darkened as he watched her move above him. Hesitantly, but with growing confidence, Veronica pushed the fan of her fingers towards the golden arcs his shoulders painted against the stark white sheets. His skin was warm and giving and, as she lowered her head towards his, she imagined she could hear a faint rasping noise each time his small strands of chest-hair slid out from beneath the pads of her fingers.

Veronica’s mouth hovered over Logan’s by mere inches as she surveyed him. His jaw muscles were tight as if he was fighting to keep from moving forward, from lifting his head and capturing her lips. She moved slowly, dropping her head, pressing out with her fingers. Logan’s eyes were fixed on her slight smile with a desperation that made her heart pick up enough speed that it rivaled a hummingbird’s wings. She licked her lips as she watched him watching her move closer.

Just as her lips felt the first gust of breath from his mouth, her thumbs brushed, held, pressed into the small smoothness that were his nipples. He arched from the bed, his hard torso pressing against her center so that she moaned his name into his waiting mouth.

The dream shifted.

He was driving her crazy. Logan worked the zipper at the back of her dress, pulling it out and away and not down, down, as fast as it could go, down, like she wanted. Needed. Veronica pressed her hands into the wall in front of her and groaned.

She felt the slight release of the metal teeth like they were small sparks set off against her skin. Her head fell forward until it came to rest against the cool stucco wall and she rolled her forehead against it until her right temple pressed against the firmness. She could see, out the corner of her eye, his dark head descending towards her back. Two inches of skin exposed and the air-conditioned chill was replaced by the moist heat of his breath, and then his tongue, his lips sliding and sucking down her vertebrae. The sparks of the zipper’s slow decent were soothed by the trailing warmth of his mouth and Veronica fell into the wall, willing her legs to hold her up-right when all she wanted to do was follow Logan’s hands, Logan’s mouth down, down, down.

Again a shift in time, sensations.

And now she was crawling down his body. His fine cotton shirt was long gone and she traced each line of his body as if he was a masterpiece and she was the finger-painting champion of the world. Veronica’s tongue darted into the valley of his abdomen and the taste of clean, sweet, salty boy filled her mouth.

Her hands reached the barrier of his black tuxedo pants and her muffled growl of frustration brought a faint chuckle bubbling down from above. She flicked her head back, letting her long hair whip into her back as she met the sparkle in Logan’s eyes with an answering smirk. For a moment, they simply smiled at each other. And then she twirled her fingers in, along the under side of his exposed hipbones, pulling involuntary laughter from him this time until he cried ‘uncle’ and she used the shifting movements of his hips to pull the pants down them, carrying the silk boxers with them, down until he was finally as naked as she.

The dream spun her thoughts upside-down.

Logan was on top of her now. The lean length of him slid against her body as she clung to his head, tearing her fingers through his hair, cupping his neck, as she raised her hips to his in a firm, yet eloquent demand. His fingers parted her folds and found her more than ready for him as he angled his hips.

Before he plunged in, he pulled his head back and looked deep into her eyes, with all the truth and passion and love he had had last night. He opened his mouth and -.

_Beeeep. Beeeep. Beeeep._

Veronica avoided falling out of bed only thanks to the near Gorgon’s knot of sheets she’d managed to tie around her lower body while she twisted in her sleep. She shook her head as the last of the dream faded away and glanced around her room. A ray of light from the early morning sun had spotlighted the dark blue prom dress where it lay slung over a chair and she was quick to grab her cell phone and roll over to face the wall as she flicked on the display.

One text message

From Logan.

Her thumb hovered for a few seconds before finally pressing VIEW.

_We need to talk. Please come to the suite._

Veronica was dressed and out the door with barely a word to her father.

.oOo.

Kendall cocked her head towards the open suite door and let a grin that was all Priscilla stretch across her face. It had all worked so beautifully in ways she couldn’t have planned even twenty-four hours earlier: The late night booty call, Logan’s drunken ramblings as he wrestled her in the sheets, his cell phone left discarded on the bedside table, beckoning her.

And now the two key witnesses in Aaron’s trial had just been sent reeling across a great emotional void, unsure of each other, unsure of themselves. Veronica Mars might think she knew all the tricks, but she was still a little girl at heart. Kendall had seen the light of Veronica’s hopes flicker and fade from her eyes as soon as she’d appeared to caress Logan from behind. And Logan Echolls might play the hard-hearted playboy, but this girl had him so far gone she could have conned him out of house and home if she’d only had the stomach for it. Less than a week from now, they’d both be sitting in the witness stand, explaining their history with each other and, like two peas in an over-emotional pod, ready to be split down the middle by the questions she’d feed the defense attorney.

Aaron would be so pleased.


End file.
